Kaichō wa Maid-Sama! (Extra: Time To Close)
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: -Adaptación de la obra de Hiro Fujiwara- ¿Pero como fue que una chica como "Isabella" termino trabajando en... Un café de Maids? En este extra se responde la pregunta del millón... Lastima que el acosador Edward... no salga.


**Esta es una adaptación de la obra Hiro Fujiwara "Kaichō wa Maid-Sama!"**

**Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Kaichō wa Maid-Sama son míos. **Twilight de Stepheny Meyer y Kaichō wa Maid-Sama! Es de Hiro Fujiwara**

**Advertencia:** en esta adaptación pueden encontrarse con

O.O.C (out of character)

Lenguaje maduro

Violencia

Escenas de contenido homosexual

Travestismo

…Suena mal, verdad? Pero créanme, cuando una de estas cosas pasa… es porque lo que se viene es una bomba de risas! Así que no creo que este tan mal… o sí?

**ACLARACIÓN****: **Esto es una adaptación del Extra "Time To Close" que apareció en el Tomo Numero 1 de Kaichō wa Maid-sama!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**_

(¡La presidenta del concejo estudiantil es una sirvienta!)

**_~Time To Close~_**

"Encuentro". Isabella y el café de Maids

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sin dejar de caminar, Isabella frunció el ceño y torció la boca mientras veía los clasificados del periódico. Después de un rato leyendo y caminando, soltó un gruñido y apretó un poco el borde de las hojas, frustrada. -...Definitivamente no es fácil conseguir trabajo después de las horas de clase.- susurro pasa si misma, continuando su camino.

_«De ser posible, me gustaría un trabajo como mesera en vez de ofrecer comida gratis.»_ Pensó en silencio, pasando los ojos por los anuncios hasta encontrar uno que llamo su atención. _«La paga inicial es baja... Esto es un café con horas en la tarde...»_

Y entonces, lo leyó.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, sorprendida y acercando el periódico a la cara por si no estaba leyendo bien. -¡¿Ah?!- _«**¡¿Incluyen comida y pagan por horas...?!** ¡¿Pero que...?!» _Leyó el nombre del café, anexado al anuncio. _«Que clase de café es este? **...Se siente sospechoso...**»_

_«¿Maid... Latte?»_

Fue entonces que su imaginación se encendió. _«Maids... ¿...Que clase de Maids?»_ Se pregunto mientras en su cabeza pasaba la imagen de la típica Sirvienta europea y elegante. _«¿Acaso se trabajara en un ambiente elegante o algo así?» _

_Después de todo... Isabella no tenia ni idea de la existencia de los Café de Maids..._

_«...Mmm... No entiendo. Sera mejor que vaya a preguntar...»_

_...Y normalmente actúa mas de lo que piensa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«...No se parece en nada a lo que esperaba...»_ Pensó, mirando extrañada el pequeño local frente a ella. _«Es mas, parece tan solo una tienda común en la calle...»_ -Aunque... No se ve nada extraño...- _«Dejando de lado ese preocupante uniforme en el mostrador...*»_ Se dijo, acercándose mas hasta que el cartel blanco pegado a la fachada del local llamo su atención. _«¡Ah! ¿Un aviso de se busca...?»_

* * *

**_¡Noticia de Maid!_**

**_¿Quieres experimentar el servirle a un amo?_**

**_Aquellas interesadas ¡No duden en entrar!_**

**_Del Personal del "Maid Latte"_**

* * *

Isabella se encorvo sobre si misma, sin entender un demonio. _«¿Que? ...¿Que no era un café?»_

-¡Oh!- La voz de una mujer a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar. -Señorita ¿Esta interesada?- Canturreo a sus espaldas, haciéndola girarse con sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Se... señorita?- repitió Isabella, anonadada, mientras observaba a la mujer de baja estatura y corto cabello negro tras ella.

...Pero la mujer se quedo paralizada.

**DING, DONG, DING, DING**

¿De donde demonios venían esas campanas? ¿Y que le pasaba a la mujer vestida de Maid que se había quedado estática, mirándola?

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS! ¡ Déjeme darle una entrevista! ¡Pase, por favor!-

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pe-pero...! ¡E-espere...! ¡Yo...!- Chillo al verse arrastrada por la mujer. -¡Aun no estoy preparada mentalmen...!-

...Y cuando entro al local, fue el comienzo de todo.

Un local acogedor. Mesas llenos de jóvenes, jovencitas vestidas con el mismo uniforme que había en el mostrador, llevando bandejas de comida o atendiendo las mesas...

-...¿Eh?- Fue lo único que atino a decir Isabella.

**_»Nivel de entendimiento de Isabella: 20%«_**

**_»Nivel de Otaku*: 0%«_**

Esto merecía una explicación.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En los vestidores de empleados (Lugar improvisado de la entrevista de trabajo)*_

-Así que, en resumen...- susurro Isabella, mirando sus pies sentada ante la mujer que la había arrastrado al interior. -Se viste como Maids... Y actuan como tales frente a los clientes... ¿Cierto?-

-Um, poniendolo de manera simple**_~-_**Canturreo la mujer en respuesta.

-Este es un café. ¿Cierto?- Pregunto con desconfianza, clavando la vista en ella. _«Esto en verdad luce sospechoso...»_

Alice, la mujer Maid, salto de su silla, riendo nerviosamente ante Isabella. -¡Ah! ¡Re-relájate! ¡N-no hacemos nada indecente aquí!- Tartamudeo en respuesta, causando que aura pesada rodeara a la chica de cabello café.

_«Si ese es el caso, ¿Entonces porque lo menciona? ...Esto es MUUUUUY sospechoso...»_

_Y en verdad tenia sus puntos raros._

-Ehm... ¿Una estudiante de preparatoria?

-¡Oh! Ok. Después de la escuela y en vacaciones.

-¡Por supuesto que también incluiremos comida!

-Oh... Tu familia...

-Debió de ser duro para ti...

-Creo que estará bien que te lleves las sobras de la comida después del trabajo.

-Aunque casi siempre es arroz...

-¡Muy bien!

_Aunque tenia pocas condiciones._

_Cuando se coloco en la posición de un cliente para observar, se veía como un café común y corriente._

Sentada en una mesa, observo como una de las jóvenes meseras se paseaba por el lugar, absorta al verla pasearse con elegancia y tratar tan bien a los clientes. _«El servicio es ligeramente mejor que el de un café normal... La elegancia es necesaria, al igual que tener una buena actitud.»_

Entonces Isabella decidió intentarlo.

-¡Ah! Sobre la paga...- pregunto, acercándose a Alice, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Ah, si! Nuestra paga comienza con 850 (8.5 Dolares) Yenes la hora. ¿Quieres intentarlo, cierto? Nuestro periodo de prueba es de un mes y a 750 Yen la hora.- Dijo... E Isabella se deprimió. Creía que la paga seria mas alta.

-Ya...- comenzó a retirarse, desanimada. -Ya veo...-

-¡Espera! ¡Va-vale, para ti lo haré especial!- Chillo Alice. _**-¡El periodo de prueba sera de un día!**_

La estudiante la miro sorprendida, activándose entonces la "Isabella de profundos pensamientos y toma de decisiones" _«¿En serio? Me esta ayudando mucho, y dudo encontrar un mejor trabajo... Pero ¿Por que me trata tan bien...?»_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Primer día de trabajo*_

-¡Buenos días!- Abrió la puerta del local y se encontró con una de las meseras, esta rubia y hermosa como ninguna. -¿Y tu eres...?-

-¡Ah! Tu debes ser la rumoreada nueva...- respondió la mujer, Rosalie, estando en medio de su descanso. Isabella le miro confundida.

-¿...Rumoreada? ¿...En serio?

-Sip.- La rubia se acerco, mirándola con ojos brillantes de curiosidad. -¡Kya! ¡En verdad te pareces mucho a ella!-

-¿A-a quien?

-A Meiya-chan.- Respondió Rosalie, levantando el dedo indice como si fuese algo obvio. -A la Tenchō le gusta mucho, así que comprendo su entusiasmo.- suspiro y se dio la vuelta, alejándose. -La Tenchō debe estar haciendo el traje de Meiya-chan.-

-...¿? ...Traje? ...D-disculpe... Pero al menos podría decirme ¿Quien es Meiya-chan?- pidió completamente confundida Isabella.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Es la nueva obsesión actual de la gerente... _**Es un personaje,**_- Y se giro, poniendo su pose mas coqueta para ella mientras respondía -**_¡De un juego Bishojo Maid-Ero*!_**

**_TING_**

Aura obscura y silencio sepulcral fue lo que rodeo a Isabella en respuesta.

**_Y así, Isabella lentamente fue aprendiendo sobre ese nuevo "mundo"..._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**____****Kaichō wa Maid-sama!/ Extra: Time To Close / Fin.**

**____****.**

**____****.**

**____****.**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**:

1: Aqui una imagen de Misaki (Bella) Usando el traje de Maid del Maid Latte: ima m /7/8 / 4/0/1 / 7/2 /1 3 1 8647659 . jpg

***Otaku**: El término **otaku** se emplea popularmente en Japón como sinónimo de _aficionado_ y se aplica a cualquier tema o campo ("otaku de la música", "otaku de las artes marciales", "otaku de la cocina", etc.).

***Bishojo-Maid-Ero**: Para resumir, un juego de Maids con contenido para adultos.

Se despide

**Kurenai Lukia**


End file.
